Riddler
Edward Nygma aka Riddler is one of the antagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by John Michael Higgins. Biography: Edward Nashton suffered a bad childhood from an absent mother and abusive father. While in school, Nashton became involved in a puzzle contest and spent extra time on campus to practice and master the puzzle. He won the contest and received a riddle book as first prize. Over time, Nashton's intelligence increased and he could solve any puzzle or riddle. Mr. Nashton was skeptical and suspected his son was cheating. Mr. Nashton beat his son to teach him not to lie ever again. After the trauma, Nashton became compulsive with telling the truth. As an adult, Nashton worked at a carnival and used his skills to cheat people. Nashton became quickly bored with his job and sought out a worthy challenge. As the Riddler, he started out as an information broker and later chose Batman as his one and only adversary whose analytical prowess could triumph over him. The Riddler's M.O. became warning the Gotham City Police Department in advance with puzzles about his latest crime. Donned a question mark-covered business suit and armed with a cane with a question mark handle, the Riddler's compulsion is his greatest strength and weakness. Rather than kill his prey, Riddler often sets them up in an elaborate deathtrap that tests their intelligence. At the 35th Annual Wordy Awards, Riddler appeared to take the top prize for the best brain teaser and word games. Batman, Robin, and Batwoman arrived to stop him. In the finale, Riddler publicly unmasked Batwoman and revealed to the public she was the heiress Katrina Moldoff. In a recent encounter, Batman defeated the Riddler and solved his crossword crime spree. Shortly after, Batman returned to the Batcave and encountered Owlman, his evil parallel universe counterpart. Riddler later became part of Bat Mite's imagined day as Batman. In his latest caper, the Riddler and his four henchmen took over a studio and broadcasted a mock game show, "Riddle Me This!" The captured Booster Gold was the unwitting contestant and was subjected to answering riddles. For each one anwered incorrectly, Batman would be electrocuted. Batman managed to escape, free Booster Gold, and defeat the Riddler. 10 years after Batwoman was forced to retire, Riddler escaped Blackgate Prison and planned to steal from every bank account in Gotham to embarrass the Mayor. After Batman informed Riddler he was really Batwoman, thanks to black magic, Riddler activated an electrified floor panel. He suspended Batman above an acid death trap and relished the chance to kill Batman and Batwoman at once. Luckily, Batwoman, Felix Faust, Batgirl, and Nightwing arrived. Batman was returned to his body and punched out the Riddler. He was taken back into police custody. Appearances: Season 1: *Deep Cover for Batman!, Part One (mentioned only) *Legends of the Dark-Mite! (illusion only) *Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) Season 2: *A Bat Divided! *The Criss Cross Conspiracy! *The Knights of Tomorrow! (cameo) Season 3: *Joker: The Vile and the Villainous! (photograph only) *Night of the Batmen! (photograph only) *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *Shadows & Light! (cameo) *The Dark Knight's Night in Transylvania! *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Main Antagonists